starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Minas de especias de Kessel
*Imperio Galáctico}} Las Minas de especias de Kessel fueron una serie de campos de trabajo en el planeta Kessel, donde varias especies y esclavos wookiees se vieron obligados a extraer un mineral de especias medicinales en una droga peligrosa. La extracción de especias era extremadamente peligrosa y los esclavos se usaban como mano de obra prescindible. La esperanza de vida para las especies humanoides era de dos a tres años, mientras que los wookiees tenían un tiempo de supervivencia esperado de tres meses.Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión La Familia Real de Kessel hizo la vista gorda ante la recolección de especias en su mundo, viviendo en lujosos santuarios en el hemisferio sur del planeta, mientras que la extracción de especias se llevaba a cabo en el hemisferio norte. La extracción de especias se logró mediante el uso de pozos profundos, pozos mineros y refinerías masivas. Historia Aproximadamente 10 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, el Imperio envió a la madre de Nakari Kelen a las minas de especia de Kessel por escribir la canción "Muchas Piezas Protésicas de Vader", junto con la membresía completa de la banda Hakko Drazlip y Tootle Froots por interpretarla.Heredero de los Jedi Aproximadamente 14 años después de que la República Galáctica se transformara en el Imperio Galáctico, un grupo de wookiees, incluido Wullffwarro y su hijo Kitwarr, fueron enviados a la mina de especia K76 por el Agente Alexsandr Kallus. Sin embargo, después de un breve altercado que involucró a un grupo de rebeldes de Lothal, los esclavos wookiees fueron rescatados y llevados a bordo del carguero ligero VCX-100, altamente modificado, Espíritu. Cuando las fuerzas imperiales abordaron el Tantive IV, C-3PO estaba preocupado de que él y R2-D2 fueran enviados a las minas de especia de Kessel.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Entre bastidores Las minas de especias de Kessel se mencionaron por primera vez de pasada en la novelización de la [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|película original de Star Wars]] y también en la película, pero no apareció ni se mencionaron en ningún medio canónico antes de Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión. Las historias de ''Star Wars'' Leyendas expandieron sobre las minas, pero estos detalles no son canónicos. Apariciones *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' * *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' Apariciones no canónicas * Fuentes * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * ; imagen #1 * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Instalaciones industriales Categoría:Lugares de Kessel Categoría:Áreas mineras